Totally A Cinderella Story
by Destiny-sama
Summary: Well, we have Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Juvia, mostly normal teens, going to a normal highschool. What happens when boy band FairyTail comes into the picture? Will it be love at first sight? Pairings: NaLu, JeRza, GrUvia, GaLe. WARNING: OCS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Enjoy! Hopefully, its funny.
1. The Fateful Meeting

**Destiny: Hey everyone, I'm Destiny-sama! But for my dear readers you can call me nee-chan ^/ / /^ (dat happy blush..)**

**Natsu and Gray: No one will **_**ever **_**call you that.**

**Lucy: Hey don't be mean!**

**Levy: You guys agreed on something!**

**All: Gasp o.0**

**Destiny: Anyways this is my second fanfic. I have another one called A New Life A New Wound A New Healer. It's a GaLe. If you guys like this one please give my other one a chance. It's not done though cuz I kinda got writer's block Gomen! And to the story. BTW, this story has a few OCs and I made up names. Well actually I searched up Japanese names! You'll understand why in this chapter. All credits to Hiro Mashima-sama**

**Chapter 1: The Fateful (?) Meating**

**Erza's P.O.V.**

I climbed in through the window that led to the fire escape. **(A/N: U guys watched Shake It Up? Yeah it's the way Rocky comes in w/ out the Hey, Hey, Hey). **Everyone else was already here. I glanced at Lucy and Levy who lounging on the couch waiting for her to come. Juvia was sitting with her iPhone. Probably reading a Gray Fullbuster x Reader Lemon Fanfic. I don't blame her. All of us totally had the hots for the members of FairyTail, the coolest boy band in Fiore. My face warmed up just thinking about Jellal Fernandes. He was my God. Juvia was obsessed with Gray. Lucy was bedazzled by Natsu Dragneel, and though Levy wouldn't admit it, she adored Gajeel Redfox. We're total idiots. I mean you guys are all thinking Get over it! They're popstars, and you guys are just 4 fangirls out of a billion. I sighed. I would do anything to meet Jellal in person. Anything.

"Hey, Erza stop zoning out, Juvia get your ass of that chair, we need to head to school now. First day don't wanna be late," Lucy yelled snapping her fingers in front of my face. I sighed. Yes we were dorks who went to Magnolia High. We would never meet FairyTail.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I grunted as Jellal shoved me. I crashed into a bunch of dirty dishes that were on the table. I faked a glare and punched him lightly. Gray sat on the couch watching TV and who knows where Gajeel was.

Our manager, Makarov came into the room. "Idiots…where is Gajeel? GAJEEL," Makarov bellowed. We heard a thump upstairs. So he had been sleeping. Gajeel stumbled down the stairs and growled, "What?"

"You boys have been too lazy and you haven't written a good song for the past 2 months. I am enrolling you in a school," Makarov announced.

"WHAT," we started to protest, but Makarov shut us up with a glare.

"You guys need education. You will be going to Magnolia High. The principal is a close friend of mine and I've already talked to her about it. You will wear disguises. I have everything set up in you rooms. You'll have a sticky with you names on it," Makarov stated and started walking away.

"Wait, when do we start," Jellal asked.

"Today," Makarov smirked.

We groaned and headed up to our rooms.

I picked my way through the old clothes lying on the floor and looked at the ones laid out on my bed. A red t-shirt that read REBEL and black jeans. I had a black hoodie and red converse and a black wig. To top it all off, a red and black cap. A small post-it was on the hat. I picked it up and looked at it. _Kai. _I sighed and started changing.

**Jellal's P.O.V.**

_Akira. _Well at least I didn't get some retarded name. I looked at my new outfit. White jeans, a navy blue shirt, and an informal black blazer with a blondish-white hair that covered the eye I had my tattoo on. I grabbed my bag walked out of my room.

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

I was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off my amazing biceps and chiseled chest, black jeans, with black vans. I had a black wig with long, long bangs that covered my face in order to hide my studs. Emo much? I looked at my name tag. _Raikou. _I slung on my black (again?) backpack over my shoulder.

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I took one last look at my outfit. Dark blue jeans with a black shirt and a brown wig. _All right Gray…wait no I'm Daichi now. Okay lets do this._ I picked up my bag and walked out.

**Norm P.O.V**

The boys walked out of their rooms and glanced at each other.

"Hey guys, I'm Akira," Jellal…Akira reached out and shook their hands.

"Sup I'm Kai," Kai grinned.

"Daichi's the name," Gray…gah Daichi said right back.

"Raikou," Raikou said emotionless.

"Your last name is Suzuki now chop chop you will be late. Also make sure your tattoos are covered at all times.," Makarov said giving the boys a one over. "You guys look good," he said approving his work.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

We were laughing really hard at a joke that Juvia had said about Gray. Well she said it as though she were serious, but it was hilarious. We stopped laughing when we heard a nasty, hateful voice. Our sworn enemies.

"Hey freaks," Chiyo greeted, ever so kindly and glaring at Erza.

"You losers laughing at her face," Koyuki said gesturing to my face. I glared at her.

"Up top, sista. Oh and by the way we went to the last FairyTail concert over the summer," Natsumi chimed in, smirking at Juvia," Gray touched my hand."

"It was amazing. Gajeel is so hot," Takara smiled sarcastically at Levy. Levy's eyes narrowed

They knew how much we loved FairyTail. They only liked FairyTail because it bothered us. They loved to tease us. But lately its gone to far. Once Chiyo said that Jellal had given her an autograph and _hugged her._ Erza had turned away. I mean sure you can laugh at us for believing in things that don't exist, but there is no need to make us feel bad. Their parents did everything for them. My parents were dead. Levy's didn't care about her so she lived with me. Juvia's parents were hardly ever around due to work. Erza's mom was a slut, fooling around with just about every male that was willing to. There was no way we could ever get tickets to go to one of those concerts.

"Don't you have to go, oh I don't know, pluck your unibrows? They need a bit of work," I growled, "Leave us alone." My friends and I turned around and left them.

"Their so annoying," Erza sighed.

"I can't believe Gray-sama was tainted by that nasty thing," Juvia cried.

"I wanna see Gajeel in person," Levy frowned.

_Riiiing._

"Oh I gotta go. My class is B4. What're yours," I asked them.

"Me too, I have the same class," Levy smiled.

"Me three," Erza grinned.

"Me four," Juvia stated and we started laughing.

"Let's go," I said and hooked arms with Levy and Juvia. Erza latched on to my bag and off we went.

**Levy's P.O.V.**

Had Takara actually seen Gajeel? She didn't have to tell me how hot he was. I already knew that. I settled down at the seat assigned to me. I looked around. Lucy sat diagonally right, Erza sat on my left, and Juvia sat behind me. I looked at our classmates and scowled. Just out luck. Those hateful bitches were in our class. All four of them. Lucy noticed my look and turned. She groaned. Erza and Juvia didn't even need to look to know what had hit us.

"They're here aren't they," Erza asked. I nodded.

Our teacher walked in then. "Hello class, my name is Sora Takahashi-sensei," she smiled. She frowned at the weak greeting of the class. "WHAT, DID YOU GUYS NOT EAT BREAKFAST? GREET ME PROPERLY," Takahashi-sensei growled. Everyone sweatdropped. "Ohayou Gozaimasu," we greeted. _Bipolar much_ I thought to myself.

"We have four new students who are brothers in this class. Stand up and pay your respect. Come in boys," Takahashi-sensei scowled at us. Four boys walked in.

"Hey everybody, I'm Daichi Suzuki," said the one with brown hair.

"Sup, I'm Kai Suzuki," said the one with a red and black cap.

"The name's Akira Suzuki, but call me Akira," said the blondie.

"Raikou," said the emo. You could see one eye glaring out from in between his bangs. Brunette winked at the girls. Red cap threw his cap into a crowd of gushing girls. Blondie kissed the hand of the girl who was seated in front of him. Emo just smiled. All of the girls except for my friends and me blushed. I scowled. I knew their type. Playboys. I mean, sure they were good-looking, but they don't compare to FairyTail. The boys in our class groaned and muttered something about wannabes. One of the boys called out," It doesn't matter how many girls think they are cute, as long as Lucy is not with them, I am fine. And Lucy will never be with them." Lucy turned around and blew the boy who said that a kiss. Right you should know that we refer to ourselves as dorks, but in school we are actually pretty popular. I hope that everyone thinks we're nice though.

"Same with Erza," one of the boys, in the front called out. Erza smiled and gave him a tiny wave. Juvia's fans agreed. I knew I wasn't as popular as the other three so I didn't expect it when someone said, "I don't think that they are good enough for Levy anyways." I looked back surprised. A blonde haired boy smiled shyly at me. I smiled back.

"SHUT UP. You boys you will sit in the front four desks," Takahashi-sensei scowled. And the clock started ticking away.

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

I stared at the back of the brunette new boy. There was something slightly off about him. I think it was the fact that his brown hair did not go with his black eyes. I'm not sure but there is something off about him. I take out my notebook. The teacher rambles on about something or the other and I stare at the wonderful Gray on the front of my book. His hot abs, his FairyTail tattoo. How could every girl in this school not totally fangirl over him? I blushed. At that moment Takahashi-sensei caught me staring down at Gray-sama, blushing. She walked over to my desk and slammed her ruler down. I snapped out of my trance.

"Ah…yes Takahashi-sensei?" I said with an air of innocence.

"What is this…Oh Gray Fullbuster…you like him," she wondered surprised.

"No I LOVE him. He is so goddamn hot," I gushed.

"I know right," Takahashi-sensei blushed," I want to run my hands through his hair."

I growled. "You won't touch him."

"And you have any right to decide that?"

"We are now forever enemies. Just watch as Gray marries me," I blushed at the idea. The entire class started laughing. Takahashi-sensei scowled. "You ridicule me? Well, detention for you."

**Daichi's P.O.V.**

She wants to marry me? Seriously? I smirked. What a fangirl. I would never go out with a commoner like her. Though it would be fun to tease her_._ I heard a loud crash and I turned around. Blondie was on the ground with a surprised look on her face. Redhead stood up looking like she had pushed Blondie. I thought they were friends…

"Damn Erza, why'd you push me?" Blondie growled. Erza stuck her tongue out at Blondie," You deserve it Lucy, you damn bitch." Lucy grabbed Erza's hair.

"HEY," Takahashi-sensei bellowed," DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU! SIT DOWN!"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK," I looked back again. The small bluette was standing up with a slightly confused look on her face.

"YOU TOO! DETENTION," Takahashi-sensei growled.

"Thank you Takahashi-sensei," the bluette bowed and sat down.

The entire class face-ground

The 3 girls looked back at Juvia. I only saw Juvia mouth the words Thank You. So they were friends. I was right.

**Raikou's P.O.V.**

I looked over at Daichi who was still smirking.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK," the shrimp girl was standing up. She looked like she didn't know what she was doing. _What an idiot. _She got a detention and said thank you_._ Who does that? Well obviously her. _So stuuuupid_ I sighed. As I waited for class to be over.

**Akira's P.O.V.**

I looked back at the girls who had caused a scene. One of them caught my attention. Her scarlet hair shone like blood in the sun filtering through the window. Haven't I seen her before? I mean, that hair is unforgettable. Well I don't know, but that seems like a fun girl to bother_._ I smirked.

**Kai's P.O.V.**

She was stuck in my head. The blondie…what was her name? Right, Lucy. That girl freaking fell of her chair because of a push. And her comeback? She pulled the redhead's hair. How girlish. Well that's what you would expect from a girl with a very nice rack_._ I smiled.This is gonna be fun.

TIMESKIP (after all the boring subjects are done)

**Erza's P.O.V.**

Ugh, math is finally over. So boring. I was packing away my stuff, when Takahashi-sensei made a very amazing announcement.

"OKAY YOU STUPID BRATS. IT HAS BEEN A PAIN IN THE ASS WORKING WITH YOU, I AM SO GLAD THAT WE ARE DONE FOR TODAY," she bellowed and cleared her throat," anyways, over the summer we added a new section to this school. As you know we are very high in the rating of schools for our academic talent, but we seem to be lacking in umm, other aspects, so our school has installed an art and talent expansion program. There will be many electives that you may take such as, dance, singing, and you know the other stuff. I will pass out a sheet of paper that will have a list of electives that we have. Check the one that you want. It will be due tomorrow. DON'T TURN IT IN LATE, OTHERWISE I WILL HAVE TO SPEND EXTRA TIME WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR. NOW WE ALL DON'T WANT THAT DO WE?"

"Yes sensei," the class sweat-dropped and mumbled, while taking the sheets and getting the hell out of there and to lunch.

I grabbed a table near the corner of the lunch room and waited for the others to buy their lunch. I looked over the elective sheet. Not really anything interesting. Wait! Dancing and Dance Choreography! OH. MY. GOD. Dancing is my favorite think after Jellal Fernandes. I could dance all day. And on top of that, we get to choreograph dances. This is so amazing. I checked that one signed my name put the date…oh shit. Guardian signature. Ummm who could I go to? I don't know I guess I'll just talk to Principal Porlyusica. Well Lucy, Levy, and Juvia would have to, too. Speaking of them, I saw Lucy and Juvia scanning the room, looking for me. I waved at them and they smiled and walked over. They set their lunches down.

"Where's Levy," I wondered.

"Hmmm, oh she stayed back to ask the teacher something about electives. Which reminds me, who should I ask about the whole guardian signature. I chose Songwriting," Lucy mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. I chose Costume Designing," Juvia smiled. That suited her. "Anyways, I'm asking my nanny." Right, I forgot that Juvia's rich.

"I'm going to Porlyusica," I told them.

"Oh that a- ," Lucy started, but was interrupted by a loud crash. We all turned around to see Levy on the ground with her stuff cluttered around her. Near her was that emo. What was his name? Ugh I don't remember, but that didn't matter.

We rushed to Levy's side.

"Are you okay," Lucy said sitting next to Levy collecting her stuff.

"Noo, this is the dress Nana made for me," Levy stared at her dress; with I realized now, spaghetti and meatballs all over it. She started to tear up.

"No no, don't cry, I'll make sure that there is no stain. It'll be as good as new," Juvia soothed, wiping off the food. Levy started to cry. Juvia shrugged off her black half-jacket and put it on Levy so it covered up the food. Lucy wiped the floor and Levy's face, no not with the same tissue.

"What's wrong? It's just a dress, you can just buy it again," Emo grunted, a smile playing on his face," Did your maid make that for you, you rich little baby."

"No my grandmother did," Levy said getting up, her voice shaking, "and you ruined it." She kicked his leg as hard as she could.

Emo clutched his leg.

"Hey," a brown haired guy came up to us," you can't kick him."

"Do I know you," Lucy questioned.

"Whew, feisty! By the way, are you wearing space pants, 'cuz your ass is out of this world," A black haired guy came behind Lucy and pinched her butt. She gasped and whirled around. My memory was jogged now. These were those playboy bros. I was just about to tell the girls to ignore them and leave when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey, babe," I voice whispered into my neck. I stiffened, remembering. The guy behind me chuckled. He is a pervert. No I can't be touched by a man-whore.

"Let go," I growled. He whirled me around and caught me in a hug. I pushed him away he ran a hand through his blonde-white hair.

"Goddamn, don't even talk to us," I yelled at them.

"Well then tell your shorty friend here to watch where she was going," Emo growled.

"I was looking the other way," Levy scowled," You should watch wear you're going, damn emo."

"I can't see someone as short as you," he said and stalked off. The boys followed in suit and we just glared at them.

"Come on girls," Juvia said with a low voice," they are not worth thinking about when we have FairyTail to dream of."

We turned and walked in the opposite direction, ignoring the entire cafeteria staring at us.

**Destiny: Whaddya think?**

**Juvia: Gray-sama, I am sorry. Please punish me!**

**Natsu: Isn't that like a masochist or what ever.**

**Gray: Uhhhh…I'm gonna go now *runs out door**

**Juvia: No Gray-sama, don't leave me *runs after him**

**Destiny: Well, on that awkward note, I just wanna apologize again for my other fanfiction. I mean I got writer's block after 3 chapters. Imma such a terrible writer…:(**

**Gajeel: Yup**

**Destiny: Shut up. Humph. **_**Anyways**_**, just wanted to say, hope you enjoy this story, and you saw the OC's right? Oh and by the way, I think you know who was gonna get paired up with who and who the rival pair is right? So yeah I was gonna have Natsumi be in love with Natsu and I was just like . ._. Maybe not… So yeah, I just wanted to say enjoy this fanfic and review and all that great stuff! BFN, and btw, if your mad at me for the other fanfic, well I got this one in before, Friday!**


	2. Shopping Time!

**Destiny: Here I am!**

**Gajeel: No one—**

**Destiny: Before you continue, I have great news! You and Levy kissed in the book. Well it was in Juvia's imagination…but who cares? You kissed! *fangirls**

**Gajeel: *Small blush Just get to the next chapter**

**Destiny: Okay! I'd like to thank the following peeps:**

sammyluv21

gagalady917

xXHakuraXx

ayumatsubasa

**All right! Chapter 2…and I promise I will upload more. I'm on break now!**

**Chapter 2: Shopping Time!**

**Juvia's P.O.V**

I walked into my small apartment that was a few doors away from Lucy and Levy's apartment and was immediately greeted by Momoko, my favorite maid. She was like my substitute mom, or umm granny…no offense Momoko.

"Hey Momoko," I smiled hugging her," I got an elective sheet from school and I picked Costume Design. I was wondering if you could sign it on the guardian signature part."

"Of course honey, why not," Momoko said warmly, getting a pen from the pocket of her black pants. I got out the sheet and layed it on the coffee table and waited as she signed it.

"Would it bother you if Levy, Lucy, and Erza ask you to sign theirs if they can't find anyone for theirs," I asked.

"Naturally, any friend of yours is like a daughter to me much like you," Momoko said hugging me. I breathed in her gingerbread smell and relaxed. Then, thanking her, I walked into my room and was immediately greeted by my true love, Gray.

"Hey," I blushed at my huge poster of him on the wall. He grinned with his guitar in his hands his sexy hair shining in the lighting of the picture. I blushed and layed down on the bed getting out my sketchbook. I flipped through the many pages I had sketched many outfits on, and finally came to a blank page. As soon as my pencil hit the page I wasn't thinking anymore, just staring at page and watching my pencil glide on the paper, creating the next costume.

When I was done I looked at the paper. A guy's costume. It was rare that I created one of those. With girls costumes you could have so much style, but not so much with guys. I stared at the sketch. Not bad, Juvia, I thought to myself.

**Raikou's P.O.V.**

I squinted at the paper. What should I pick? I scanned the paper again. Ohhh, wrestling. That sounded really interesting I checked it and went to Makarov to get the paper signed.

As I walked downstairs I saw my stupid brothers getting theirs signed.

"Hey, what'd you guys pick," I asked placing the paper in front of Makarov.

"Wrestling," Kai grinned.

"Same here," Daichi smiled.

"What about you, Akira," I raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh…photography," he mumbled. We laughed at him for a while until Makarov got pissed and told us to do whatever high schoolers do.

We walked to the arcade room.

"So Daichi, you've got an admirer, huh," Kai smirked.

"Just watch as Gray marries me," I imitated.

Daichi laughed. "Like hell I would ever marry, a fangirl as weird as her. She fantasizes like a little elementary kid."

"That's right," Akira grinned, "We're off limits to those commoners." We laughed.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Hey Levy, what did you pick," I asked while turning on the TV.

"Oh uh Art," Levy said.

"Oh you'll be good at that," I turned and smiled at her.

"Who are we gonna get to sign it," Levy asked.

"I don't know, maybe the principal," I replied.

"Hey guys," Erza suddenly entered through the window.

"Yeah," Levy said, acknowledging her as she went back to doing whatever she was doing before.

Erza came and plopped down on the couch with me.

"Did you guys get yours signed," she asked as she grabbed the remote from me and changed the channel.

"Nope, you," I asked as I grabbed it back and changed it back.

"Nah, I'm asking the Principal tomorrow," she said taking the remote back and switching off the TV.

"Hey I wa-," I was cut off by a loud knocking on the door. I opened it to see Juvia.

"Oh hey Juvia," I said walking back to the couch and slouching down.

"Great news guys," she talked animatedly," Momoko said that she will sign your forms." She grinned at us.

"Oh my god, seriously," Levy said turning around.

"Yeah," Juvia smiled tugging at Erza's hand. Erza got up and went out the window to get her form. I grabbed mine from the kitchen counter and we waited for Levy to get hers from her room. When Erza came back, we paraded down the hall into Juvia's apartment.

"Oh hey girls," Momoko smiled at us.

"Hey Momoko, " Erza smiled back.

"Thanks for agreeing to sign our forms," I said sincerely. Levy hugged Momoko. "You understand us so well," she said happily. Momoko just smiled at her and she took out a pen from her pocket and said," All right girls, forms please."

We stood in a line and waited for her to sign our forms. Afterwards we decided to go shopping for a while.

We went back to our apartments to grab our bags and met outside of the apartment. We waited for the bus. When it finally came, we climbed on, paid the fee and settled down for the long ride to the bus stop closest to the mall.

**Kai's P.O.V**

"Guys I'm hungry, I want food," I groaned. My stomach grumbled as if to prove my point.

"Get your lazy ass of the chair and get food you idiot," Daichi spat at me.

"Get it for me," I sighed.

"HEY STUPIDS, GO SHOPPING FOR MORE CLOTHES OR WHATEVER," Makarov's voice bellowed before Daichi could say anything more.

"What why," Akira grumbled at the idea of having to go out.

"Are you guys going to wear the same thing to school everyday," Makarov questioned.

"That's not actually a bad idea," Raikou contemplated.

"Get out of the house," Makarov growled, hitting him on the head..

"Fine," I sighed," As long as we can eat there."

We walked into the garage and decided to go in our black mustang.

**Levy's P.O.V.**

Uhg, finally that ride is over. I stretched after I hopped off the bus. We had a little while to walk until the mall. I groaned, I was hungry now.

"Hey, guys, before we shop, can we get something to eat? I'm starving," Erza groaned.

"Me too," I agreed.

"Sure why not. How 'bout you Juvia," Lucy asked.

"Yeah that sounds good," Juvia sighed staring into the distance. She was probably looking around for Gray, just checking her luck. She does it all the time.

We walked to the mall and talked about random things and we finally reached the front. We looked at the new Chinese restaurant, looked at the crowd, and then looked across and saw Burger Queen **(A/N: Nailed It! XD) **looked at the 2 people sitting and eating there. I think you know where we went.

We ordered two fries, onion rings, 4 burgers, and shakes when the waiter came up to us**(A/N: I made this the kind of restaurant where you pay after you eat, you'll see why soon.)**. We sat down and started eating, shopping unforgotten, our minds completely on, you guessed it, FairyTail.

"Have you heard their new song, Mirotic **(A/N: This is a song by TVXQ and I am tots obsessed with it right now, so yeah, I didn't make it up you should listen to it. It's really good.)**," Lucy asked.

"Oh my god, yess. I love it," Erza hissed.

"I thought it was good, but I loved Lucifer**(A/N: Song by SHINee, love it too)**." Juvia said.

"I think they were both really good. But the best ones are where Gajeel raps," I joined in their conversation. I grabbed a fry and was about to eat it.

"Well of course you do, you _loooove_ Gajeel," Erza said, smirking.

"Shut up," I chucked the fry at her. She laughed and batted it away.

**Akira's P.O.V.**

We rolled up to the mall and parked. We looked at our two choices, Chinese or fast food. Without a word passed between us, we walked towards the fast food.

"Yesss, finally I will be satisfied," Kai said drooling.

"You look stupid. Close your mouth or girls will think we're weird," Daichi snapped at him.

I shook my head as we entered the restaurant. We scanned the place for seats, when we heard laughing. My head turned towards it. The first thing I caught was bright scarlet hair. I smirked. "Hey boys, looks like we chose the right place to eat," I said gesturing with my head to the girls sitting over at the table in the corner.

I took the lead, walking up to the table and pulling a chair up and sitting.

"Hey babe, why didn't you save me a seat," I said wrapping my arms around the redhead's waist and pulling her in to me. She stiffened in my arms as I turned her around and brought her face close to mine. Her eyes widened as she realized who I am. She pushed me away and staggered backwards. The blondie got up and started walking towards her, but was stopped by Kai. He hooked arms with her and whispered something to her that made her blush. He dragged her away and she looked back and mouthed something to Gray-lover. Gray-lover nodded and relayed the message to Shorty. They both got up to leave, but Raikou slid in next to Shorty, and picked her up, and carried her bridal style out of the restaurant. Daichi whispered something to Gray-lover that made her jump up and chase him out of the store.

"Ummm, someone has to pay for that, " the waitress said coming up to the table.

"I will," I said pulling out my card. She widened when she saw Jellal on the card. I winked at her and blew my hair out of my face so that she caught a glimpse of my tattoo. She nodded hurridley, and playing along she told the redhead," Honey, you're lucky you have such a nice boyfriend. Most guys wouldn't put up with this kind of behavior."

"He is noooot my boyfriend," she groaned, looking very pale. She was leaning against the trashcan. She took a step forward and started to fall.

**Erza's P.O.V.**

I started forward and started to fall. I felt two arms start to wrap around me. I steadied myself until I realized it was Akira. Shit. Dammit, no I can't remember. But too late. My mind went dark. I felt the greasy arms around me. Heard my mom yelling with the smashed beer bottle in her hand. Tasted my warm tears. I couldn't take it anymore.

**Kai's P.O.V**

I dragged the blondie towards one of the couches in the middle of the mall. I sat myself down and pulled her down in between my lap.

"You're really sexy," I whispered into her ear wrapping my arms around her. She tried to push away, and when I looked at her face, I saw that it was angled towards Burger Queen.

"Let go of me, I already have someone I like, and I have to get back to Erza. Now," she said untangling herself from my arms.

"Wait do you think I like you? That's why I'm bothering you," I asked incredulous, pulling her back and holding her tight

"You know what I don't give a shit, can I just go now," she asked rolling her eyes.

"No way," I said burying my face in her soft blonde hair, "It's too fun to tease you."

**Levy's P.O.V.**

I struggled to get out of the Emo's arms. Everyone was staring. And really, there wasn't much I could do. I was to small and useless. How could I fight against this big machine? Wait; maybe he's not too bright. I would use wits and skill to get out of this mess.

"Hey Raikou, can you do something for me," I said burying my face into his chest.

"What do you want," I could hear the smirk in his voice. Did he think I was giving in?

"Can you get me a pack of tampons, I'm on my period and I need a new pack, but I can't walk, my stomach hurts alot," I said with fake innocence in my voice.

"AW HELL NO. I did not need to know that, and go get it yourself," he said rather loudly.

"Oh my, young man. Is that anyway to speak to your girlfriend? Don't take her for granted. She may slip away from you," an elderly lady, who had been passing by, stated.

"She's not my girlfriend," Raikou grumbled.

"Really, then may I ask why you are carrying her. Unless you are a pervert. Then I'll yell for the mall cops, "the old lady said raising an eye. Thank you grandma, may god bless you for ever and may you have a very long life.

"Fine, I'll get it. From where," he asked putting me down.

"There's this shop called Sexy Is Back. That's where I get them from," I said.

"'Kay," he said sighing as he went off in the other direction. He did not know what would get him. Giggling, I dashed to the bus stop, where Lucy said to meet up.

**Daichi's P.O.V.**

I leaned over the railing and watched as my admirer searched through the crowd to find me. I had told her that Gray already had someone he loved. Boy did she get pissed. But from here, I could just see how big her rack was. Not bad. I looked around her and saw that other guys also noticed that to. That's not very good for her, but whatever.

This is boring, she doesn't even think of looking up. I yawned. When I looked down, I couldn't find her. I scanned the crowd, but I couldn't see her anywhere. Ugh, where'd that stupid fangirl go? I really wanted to bother her. Dammit, how'd I miss this chance? I turned around and came face to face with her. She had an evil look on her face, and a smoothie in her hand.

"Huh," I said stupidly.

"This is for you, you son of a bitch," she scowled and opened the smoothie and poured it over my hair.

"What the-," I started, but she had already turned and started running away.

"Shit," I growled, and went on my way to the bathroom, feeling the stares on my back. I will get her back.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I had an idea, when he buried his face into my back. I waited a bit, glaring at anyone who dared to take a spare me a glance.

"I needa go," I said kind of quietly.

"Go where," he said back, not moving.

"Pee stupid, pee," I said hitting his knee lightly," Unless you want me to go on you. I'd gladly do that."

"That's okay," he said releasing me.

"That's what I thought," I scowled. I headed towards the bathroom. As soon as I was sure he couldn't see me anymore, I turned and headed up. I kept going until I found the control center. I peeked inside. No guards, good. I went to the microphone that projected to everywhere in the mall. I grabbed and into it I said, "There is a pervert sitting on the sofas in the first floor. Please someone stop him. He's harassing people. He is in a red cap and is wearing a shirt that says rebel." I ran outside, to be stopped by a large buff guy.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Well I called the control office, but for some reason, they wouldn't pick up," I said putting on my dumb blonde act, "so I came up here and thought that I would tell everyone in the mall, so they could be careful. Sorry I said bowing down enough so that he could see into my shirt.

"Uh..th-that was smart," he said stuttering and looking up.

"Oh thanks, I need to go now," I said running past him, "Bye-bye." I giggled and ran.

"Yeah," I heard him mutter as I neared the stairs. When I reached the first floor, I saw red cap, surrounded by a bunch of cops. He was fighting against them, but they grabbed his arm and turned him. That's when he caught my eye. I winked at him and ran out of the mall.

**Raikou's P.O.V.**

I walked up to the cashier. This was a damn expensive store. For a pack of ten tampons, you had to pay $30. Whatever. I went up to the cashier. She was turned the other way talking on the phone. She had blonde hair, with purple and black streaks through it. She was wearing a black baggy shirt with a bunch of holes in it and a white tight tank top underneath it. For pants she was wearing black jeggings and to end it, black short boots with heels and silver spikes. I cleared my throat and she turned around. She looked me up and down and looked at what I was buying.

"Hey, Tracey, I'll call back, I got a customer," she said into her phone and put it down.

"So are you transgender or something," she said.

"Uh no I was just-," I started.

"Please don't use that lame excuse, 'oh my girlfriend asked me to get it'," she said rolling her eyes, "That is sooo cliché. Come here. I'll tell you a little secret." She led me across the counter.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"'Kay, she stooped down and started tugging down my pants.

"Hey stop," I said pushing her away and trying to vault over the counter, but she wouldn't stop. She pushed me down, and called for someone named Mika. She was like the first girls twin.

"Hey Hana, oh is another transgender denial," Mika said peeking out from one of the aisles," Lemme help with that." Then Mika started to pull my pants down.

"What the fuck, get away from me," I yelled pushing them away.

"Victory," Mika smiled. She yanked down my pants and then stared.

"Oh my god, I am soooo sorry," she said helping me pull up my pants," so you're girlfriend really did send you. Actually I have a feeling she knew this would happen. Hmm, what's her name?"

"Levy McGarden," I replied, surprised I actually knew that.

"Levy…oh Levy oh yeah, I remember her. She used to work here a few months ago. She stopped, though. And don't worry, she never helped with transgender denial," Hana smiled at me.

"That stupid bitch," I spat out.

"What, that is no way to speak of your girlfriend," Hana frowned at me.

"She's not my girlfriend. She asked me to get tampons from here and I said no and an old lady said that I had to, or she would call me a pervert and yell for the mall police," I grumbled," She probably knew this would happen."

"Why would she ask you to get some if you guys aren't going out," Mika asked.

"Uhhh, I may have been bothering her," I mumbled. Hana laughed," Well then you deserved that. She is a smart girl, so you should be careful. By the way, one way to get to her is using Gajeel Redfox in any way. You know the guy from FairyTail. Yeah she's like completely in love with him. Well good luck, getting back at her. You will right."

"Hana that's mean," Mika gasped," she's our friend."

"Well, I mean, I would like to see how this relation goes," Hana smirked at me.

"Hell yes, she is so in for it," I scowled, walking back to where I had left her. Like I had suspected, she wasn't there. But what I did see is Kai getting dragged by mall police.

"Hey Kai, what happened," I called out.

"Blondie happened," he scowled. These girls are just so….argh.

I continued to walk with him and we saw Daichi coming out of the bathroom with his hair dripping wet.

"Let me guess, your fangirl," Kai asked raising an eyebrow. Daichi nodded. Now all that was left was Akira…wonder where he went.

**Destiny: Hey guys I am done for now. Oh and just to let you know Akira's hair looks like Daesung from BigBang when they sang Bad Boy. Just search up Daesung Bad Boy. Yeah…wow I'm tired. I need to go do my piano and stuff now so bye.**

**Jellal: Why do we have to be so perverted?**

**Destiny: Because you are supposed to be playboys. And don't worry, there will be no lemon, just perverted stuffs, so yeah, todays will probably be the most you'll ever see. And for the songs I mentioned, its all K-Pop and for those of you who don't know what K-Pop is, its Korean Pop. I'm obsessed with it right now, so don't mind me. Oh I should probably get off before I start rambling to you guys. Yeah bye and until next time. Some K-Pop artists I like, BTW, are BigBang, SNSD, 2ne1, f(x), and SHINee. Actually I like most K-Pop I listen to. If you are into music you should listen to K-Pop its—**

**Levy: Umm Destiny-sama, you're rambling, go take a nap, you look really tired.**

**Destiny: Yeah *yawns Goodninght**


	3. Electives!

**Destiny: And we're back. Thanks for reviewing and following. I won't reply to the reviews but I will definitely heed your advice! So here is the next chapter.**

**Erza's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sun filtering in through the window. That was a large window. I didn't have a large window. I bolted upright. What had happened?

We were at the mall and those idiots came and bothered us. I remember everyone leaving, but after that? I'm not sure

"Finally awake," a voice questioned. I turned towards it and saw…the devil himself, Akira.

"What do you want," I sighed.

"Well aren't you going to thank me," he asked," after all, I brought you to my house so you could rest after you passed out."

"I passed out," I trailed off thinking hard about it. I didn't remember anything. Akira must have seen the confusion on my face.

"Yeah, " he said," don't you remember?"

"No," I muttered. I swung my legs off the bed and stood, taking in the house, " This is your house? 'Cuz it's damn nice." I asked impressed," if you have enough money, to have a room like this, why are you going to Magnolia High?"

"Secret," Akira grinned, and then continued," so are you going to tell me why you passed out."

"No," I said flatly.

"Well, do you need a drive home," he asked.

"Hell no. I don't want to be anymore in debt to you," I said grabbing my bag, which I saw was lying near the door. I stormed out of the room, only to come back and ask," So how do you get out?"

Akira laughed and said," I'll drive you home as an apology for making you faint."

"Nope, no can do," I said shaking my head.

"Fine I'll walk you out," Akira said taking the lead. As I followed him, I saw pictures that were covered by sheets. Most of the furniture was covered to.

"Did you guys just move in," I asked jerking my head at the covered objects.

Akira hesitated for a moment, and then nodded.

"Oh, where'd you live before," I asked wonderingly. Was their other house just as big as this one? Lucky-butts. Noticing Akira hadn't answered yet, I continued," It's fine if you don't wanna tell me. Or if you possibly don't know." I smirked.

"JEL—Akira…," a small, and when I say small, I mean TINY, old man came into view, at the end of the hall. He looked familiar. Where have I seen him before? I wasn't sure how, but I definitely knew this old man. Wait, rich people. OH MY GOD THIS GUY WAS FAIRYTAILS MANAGER.

"Aren't you FairyTail's manager," I asked my eyes widening.

"Wh-what psssh no. This is my gramps. Yeah, he's my gramps," Akira stuttered. I narrowed my eyes. Yeah, right, there was something wrong with this situation, but it's better not to get involved with these annoying idiots anyways.

"Yes, and who is this girly," the grandpa inquired," already got a girl." I felt my cheeks heating and before Akira could say anything I burst out," HELL NO. I mean, no sir, we're just friends. I was just leaving. Let's go Akira."

"Yeah," when I looked up, he was shooting a death glare at his grandpa. He walked down the hall briskly and we came to a stairwell.

"Just down here and the door'll be right there," Akira said turning to leave.

"Yeah…umm…thanks, you know, for helping me," I muttered and started down.

"No problem," he said. But I didn't look back. I now had to worry about what the girls would say. Lucy would probably be so worried, she'd yell and then cry for yelling. Yeah she was kind of strange. Levy would probably baby me, even though that was kind of weird considering her size. Juvia would go all motherly on me. I sighed. Great. I pulled out my phone and went to the Maps app. I found where I was. I had a long way to walk, and I really doubt there would be any taxis going around here. I sighed and started walking. A black mustang pulled up beside me and the window rolled down.

"Climb in, my gramps said it's not gentlemanly to let girls walk home, " Akira said sighing.

I climbed in. If they had a grandfather like that, they couldn't be that bad, right? Whatever, it doesn't matter. I leaned my head against the window and watched as the sky darkened and the city lights started turning on.

"Fairy Hills," I said," I live at Fairy Hills."

"Huh," Akira said, surprised at my sudden outbreak," Wait isn't that the place that is funded by the school. Only students can live there, right?"

"Yeah…don't say that you rich brat. Makes me feel bad about myself," I mumbled. He chuckled and we fell back into silence. I started to think about the electives courses. Dancing! I couldn't wait. I loved to dance, since forever. Actually, I started dancing when my mom was still normal. When my dad was still there. When they started fighting, I used to go to the studio and dance so I didn't have to listen. Dancing was my escape. I loved it even before I loved Jellal. I only dance once a week now, but before I used to dance all the time. Dancing again would be fun.

"Hey, Akira, what elective are you taking," I asked glancing at him.

"Why, you wanna stalk me at school," he asked smirking.

"Oh screw you, I am sorry for asking," I sighed and went back to leaning against the window.

"Photography and Digital Art," he said, kind of quietly.

"What," I asked confused.

"That's what I am taking," he sighed.

"Seriously," I asked in disbelief," You seem more like someone who would take something, I don't know, more flashy."

"Yeah, there you go," he said shrugging," I kind of want a quiet thing that isn't too, well you know." He trailed off, unable to explain.

"Yeah, just take a step back from business of life, right," I asked, feeling like there were times when I could relate to that.

"Yeah, I guess. And here is your stop," he said pulling up in front of the apartment.

"Thanks, again," I said as I slid out of the car. I shut the door and walked up to the entrance. I turned and started waving, but caught myself. I can't get involved with people like him, even if he could be nice at times. I turned back around and entered the apartment. I quickly dashed up the stairs and ran to Lucy's apartment. I rang the doorbell. The door was yanked open and Levy ran into my arms.

"We were so worried, because you know," Lucy said with relief when she saw it was me.

"Yeah," I said patting Levy," sorry 'bout that."

"What happened," Lucy asked bringing me a cup of warm water.

"I don't remember, I just woke up at Akira's place," I shrugged.

"Did he do anything," Lucy asked, concerned.

"No, but you should see their house. They are damn rich," I sighed," Whatever, I'm going to sleep here, 'kay?"

Levy nodded and I walked into their house, yawning. The moment my head hit the couch, I was out.

**TIMESKIP (next day at school)**

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"I still can't believe you forgot to bring us home," Kai said, grumbling.

"You remember to take care of that redhead, but you forget your own brothers. What's wrong with you," Raikou said, glaring at Akira.

"Nothing," Akira replied coolly.

"Hey there hotties," we heard a voice call and turned around.

"So you're new here, right? We could show you around. My name is Takara," a brown haired girl slid up next to Raikou. Raikou grinned and replied, "Sure, why not?"

Apparently, that meant it was okay for the other girls to come and latch onto our arms. They dragged us in different directions.

"Hi, my name is Natsumi," the blonde girl next to me smiled. She was kind of pretty. Not anything big, but you know not bad either.

"Gr-Daichi," I said, catching myself.

"Oh that is such a cute name," she giggled and turned to face me. As she did, her backpack accidentally bumped into someone. We both looked, and saw my admirer.

"Sor-oh it's you. Whatever, don't bother me," Natsumi said with hatred in her voice. Juvia however came up to me and stood on her tippie-toes. She sniffed my hair and smiled.

"Strawberries. Don't you just love strawberries," she smirked, walking away.

"He is mine," Natsumi said grabbing her wrist.

"Have him," Juvia smiled sweetly, and Natsumi blinked, not expecting it at all.

"What a weirdo," Natsumi sighed, then turned back to me and smiled, "C'mon lets get to class. She hooked her arm with mine and we started towards class. As we walked in the door, I felt eyes on us. I looked around and saw a lot of girls and boys glaring at us. Natsumi giggled.

"We'd look really good together," she said. I shrugged her off.

"Go to your seat," I sighed. I wasn't really interested.

"Think about it," she smiled and walked to her seat. Everyone had come now and we were laughing and chatting, when Takahashi-sensei came in. We stood up and bowed.

"ALL RIGHT BRATS, TURN IN YOUR ELECTIVE SHEETS AND READ WHILE I GO OVER THEM," Takahashi-sensei scowled at us and we all sweatdropped.

About 20 minutes later, she stood up.

"Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartphilia, Levy McGarden, and Juvia Lockser, please stand and explain to the class why you guys have the same signature for your papers," Takahashi-sensei said. I glanced back at them and watched them slowly stand up and look at each other. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. Juvia cleared her throat and smiled at the teacher.

"Well you see, Momoko is my nanny, and Lucy and Levy live together and don't have parents and Erza's were…busy at the time, so we all got ours signed by the same person," she stuttered.

"And where were your parents, Erza," the teacher directed her attention. Erza's eyes were wide. She glanced at Lucy. Then she bolted out of the room.

"ERZA SCARLET, COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW," Takahashi-sensei growled.

"Sorry sensei, but we'll come for detention," Lucy smiled and the three ran out the door behind Erza.

"They are problem students," Takahashi-sensei grumbled.

"Ummm excuse me, sensei, I know why Erza's couldn't get a parent signature," one of Natsumi's friends with black hair stood up.

"Yes, Chiyo, explain," Takahashi-sensei sighed and slumped down in her chair.

"Well you see, Erza's dad is gone, and Erza's mom is really, really sick," Chiyo said cautiously, like she was trying to figure out how to convey her point," Erza doesn't like talking about her mom. That's 'cause this one time, Erza and I were over at her house and Erza went into her mom's room and her mom didn't recognize her. Her mom thought she was a stranger. She was really sick. She's soooo sick, in fact it's rather_ disgusting_." Chiyo sat down, and Natsumi stood up.

"She's right. I met her mom too," Natsumi said, "and so have Takara and Koyuki." She sat down in her chair. When she saw me looking at her, she smiled.

"So you are supporting Erza and saying what Juvia said is true," Takahashi-sensei questioned. The four girls nodded. And everyone's confusion erupted.

"I thought you guys hated each other."

"Is Erza okay?"

"How'd you know?"

"Is her mother dead?"

"You guys were friends?"

The girls were bombarded with questions, but they sat there staring at the board, ignoring everyone around them.

"Discussion closed," Takahashi-sensei stood up, "I will let them go. I'll get these delivered to the office. Stay quiet." With that she left.

A few moments later, the four girls who had left burst through the door.

"Takahashi-sensei we can explain," the short one said. She looked around and realized that the teacher wasn't in the room and cocked her head to the side," Huh?"

"Erza we are so sorry about your mom," a girl said.

"WHAT," Erza's eyes narrowed at the girl," what about my mom."

"Chiyo told us about your sick mother," another guy piped up.

Erza had walked over to her seat and she slumped down.

She glanced in Chiyo's direction and closed her eyes," Yeah my very sick mother."

**TIMESKIP (lunch!)**

**Levy's P.O.V.**

We walked up to the table from yesterday and sat down. All of us were still in shock that Chiyo had helped us out.

"Well…Chiyo…we should thank her, right," Lucy started.

"Yeah, we should," I agreed.

"Let's buy her something," Juvia suggested, "like…food."

"Sick mother," Erza said, still very dazed from what had happened," She meant sick as in disgusting right? Double meanings, it makes sense."

Erza abruptly got up and walked out of the lunchroom. I started to get up to go after her, but Lucy held me back," She probably needs some time to think." I sat back down. We waited for Erza to come back, but she never did. We waited and ate our lunches and when the bell rang, we saw Erza walking in with a medium sized box in her hands. She went up to Chiyo and handed to her. Chiyo nodded and then brushed past Erza.

When Erza came back we asked her what she had given her.

"Strawberry cake," Erza said. I laughed, of course.

**TIMESKIP (next day)**

"Okay class you will be given a sheet of paper with the elective class you were put in and what rooms they are in," Takahashi-sensei said passing out the papers. I looked at the sheet. YES, I was placed in Art! I looked at Lucy, who was grinning while looking at her paper, and then to Erza, who saw me and gave me a thumbs up. Juvia smiled. So we all got into what we wanted to. Good that way none of us would have to wait in the office to get an elective change sheet.

"Okay get out your math notebook," Takahashi-sensei said turning to the board. I got my stuff and started doodling, waiting for class to be over. I couldn't wait to get to art. This was going to be so fun. I smiled to myself. I smiled aimlessly doodling, thinking more about art then what I was doodling.

_Thwack_. I jumped and looked up at Takahashi-sensei who had slammed a meter stick against my desk.

"May I see your notes, Levy," she asked raising an eyebrow. I turned my notebook to the front and showed her my messily scrawled notes. She looked surprised, but then she said," Good, but can I see what you were doodling. I think as a punishment, the class should see it."

I sighed and turned to the page I had been drawing on. I widened my eyes at my rough sketch of Gajeel. I panicked, but she took the notebook. I squeaked and put my head to my desk as she held it up to the class. They gasped in amazement.

"Wow Levy, you're a really great artist," someone piped up.

"Oh my god, could you draw something for me," a girl said shyly.

I'm pretty sure my face was quite red at that point. I glanced at Lucy who smiled back at me. There were no words to describe my relief when the bell rung. I grabbed the notebook out of the teacher's hand, shoved my stuff in my bag and bolted out the door. I didn't stop running until I was outside. I slumped against the wall, and sighed. I hated when people saw my artwork. They always said things like that, and I get really embarrassed. I sighed and waited for a bit before getting up to go to my art class. I looked at the paper. Class A201. That wasn't far; I was only in the B building right now. I started walking only to bump into someone.

"Gah, sorry," I said, looking up at the stranger.

"No problem, where're you headed," he asked.

"Art class," I replied.

"Oh me too," he said, "Just not sure if I am going the right way. I'm new. The name's Yamato." He said running his hand through his black hair.

"I'm Levy, and the Art class is that way," I said smiling and gesturing to the direction he had come from, "Let's go together."

"Sooo, this is awkward," Yamato said after a moment of silence, running his hand through his hair again. It started sticking up in random places. I let out a giggle.

"What," Yamato asked looking behind.

"Oh, your hair is sticking up in funny ways," I smiled at him," So anyways, why did you join Art?"

"My grandpa was really good at art and he used to teach me all the time, so I wanted to continue," Yamato said, shrugging.

"He doesn't teach you anymore," I asked, looking up at Yamato.

"Ah, yeah, he died two years ago," Yamato said, his gaze going from mine to the ground.

"Oh…" I said awkwardly ending the conversation.

We walked to the classroom in science after that. I kept sneaking glances at Yamato. He was actually very good-looking. He would be a perfect model for drawing.

We walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. We took the last 2 seats remaining, which of course were the two directly in front of the teacher.

One last student walked in and she made her way to the front of the room. What was she doing?

"Hello, everybody! Welcome to Art. My name is Sato-sensei, and I am very happy to be here," the girl…lady said. Everyone gasped.

"You look so young."

"You're so pretty!"

"I'm jealous."

This continued for quite some time. After we settled down, she continued.

"We will be drawing our names. Express yourself without having to draw little things about yourself. Express yourself through your name. Get to work," Sato-sensei smiled at us and sat herself at the desk, working on some art. I got to work, not really thinking about my drawing. I find that I draw best when my mind travels. Not long after, I was done. I scrutinized my drawing, and decided to add a splash of blue. Once I had finished, I got up and turned it into the teacher. The bell rang as I went back to my seat, and I quickly put away my things, eager to tell my friends about my day.

**All P.O.V.'s from this point on will be during elective classes. **

**Lucy's P.O.V **

I peeked into the classroom, shivering in anticipation. School was finally going to be fun! I walked in and sat down, waiting for the bell to ring and taking in my surroundings. The room was not too big, and had a piano in one corner. Chairs were lined up neatly in a semi-circle shape, facing a stand, where the teacher would probably be. I continued to look at the rather stupid posters, when finally the bell rang. A middle-aged lady wearing a blue sweater and black suit pants came into the room and walked up to the stand. She smiled kindly at us and began her introduction.

"Hello, class. I am Sasaki-sensei. I would like to start off saying that true musicians can find music anywhere, make music anywhere, and I hope that all of you will be able to find the true musician in you. That stated, I want each of you to take this class seriously. Now let's begin the introductions."

We took turns standing and saying our name and one thing about ourselves.

"Nice to meet all of you. Now I know many prefer to work alone, but when it comes to writing songs, having other heads does help. So I will put you into groups of four. You will write songs and music with this group and perform together at festivals that our school will now be joining in," Sasaki-sensei smiled. Her smile, I noted, made her look like she was waiting for us with something warm and a hug. She was very motherly figure, if you know what I mean.

She read off the groups. I zoned out until I heard my name.

"Lucy, Hitoshi, Koyuki, and Tadashi."

I groaned inwardly, and hoped that it wasn't _that _Koyuki. I looked around the room and saw her. Of course. She saw me looking and smiled sarcastically at me. I rolled my eyes. All four of us stood up and grouped together in a corner of the classroom.

"Hey, Lucy, listen, I like singing a lot, and I don't want it to be ruined because of you," Koyuki said.

"Likewise," I replied gritting my teeth.

"So let's call a truce during this class," Koyuki said continuing after shooting me a glare for my interrupition.

I looked at her surprised and gave her a tight smile. "Sure."

Then I looked at the other members of our group. Hitoshi, a blonde haired, green-eyed boy, who looked like your average jerk boy, and Tadashi, a scrawny, brown haired boy who reminded me of a mouse.

"Hi there guys, I hope I enjoy working with you," I smiled at the boys.

"Me too," Koyuki said, flipping her dark blue hair over her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Tadashi, and I'm not really that great at singing, but I do make pretty good tunes. I mean I have a few that we could look at together and make a song of," Tadashi said, continuing our introductions after an awkward moment of silence.

"I'm Hitoshi. I can write the songs and sing, but I have no sense in music. Well, what I mean is I can sing to music, but I can't make music," Hitoshi said awkwardly, scratching his head. I laughed.

"What," he said looking at me in surprise.

"Nothing, you just remind me of this friend I used to have. She was also very bad a using words," I grinned, patting him on the shoulder. I had a feeling this would be a very fun class.

**Juvia's P.O.V**

I straightened my back as I walked through the doors of the classroom. Costume Design was the one thing I not only liked, but also was skilled at. I could draw for ages, new costumes and new ideas coming out of the pencil tip and onto the paper in seconds. I loved it. I glanced around and looked at the people who sat. There actually wasn't much. Good, that meant the class would be quiet.

I walked to the back of the classroom and sat on a table where no one was. The teacher walked into the room and I studied her. She had brown hair with a few grey hairs here and there, all braided loosely. She wore a white blazer with a beige shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black heels. She smiled as she said, "Hello class, I'm Chiba-sensei. I hope we all have a lot of fun. Now, I'll introduce my grandson, who just transferred here. Ren, come in."

A boy with shaggy brown hair and dark black eyes stepped into the room.

"Hello, I'm Ren Chiba. Call me Ren," the boy said.

"All right go sit down, and we'll start talking about the rules that you will need to follow in order to continue this course.

Ren slunk back to the seat next to me and slouched in. Dammit, that meant I would have to work with him. I don't want to work with others. I don't even think he's interested in this course.

I stared at the teacher who was explaining the tools we would be using in this class. I shifted, feeling rather uncomfortable. I glanced at Ren, and realized he was staring at me.

"I'm Ren," he said, still staring.

"Yeah, I heard the first time," turning back to the teacher, and hoping he would stop staring at me. The uncomfortable feeling came back.

"What's your name," he asked laying his head on the desk. His shaggy hair fell towards the table and slightly covered his eyes.

"How does it matter," I asked, not looking at him.

"Umm, if we're going to work together, I kind of need to know your name," he said raising an eyebrow.

"These are probably not our permanent seats," I said, glancing at him and returning my attention to the teacher.

"You had the freedom to choose your seats, so these will be your seats for the rest of the year," Chiba-sensei was saying.

I scowled as I felt Ren's smirk. I glared at him.

"My name is Juvia. Even if we're partners don't bother me too much," I said curtly.

"Alright, Juvia, whatever you say, Juvia," he replied, and after a while he once again said," Juvia."

"What, why are you repeating my name so many times," I asked irritated.

"I'm getting used to saying it," he said smiling at me.

And through the rest of the class, I still felt uncomfortable, and even without looking at him, I knew he was still staring at me. What a weirdo. This was going to be a loooong year. I sighed.

**Erza's P.O.V. **

I walked through the doors of the classroom. Wait there was no one here. Was I in the wrong place? I looked around. This seemed like a dance room. There was a radio in the corner. Well, if there was no one here…I shut the door behind me and walked over to the radio and turned it on. I closed my eyes and listened to the music and before I knew it I was dancing.

**Jellal's P.O.V **

"All right, class, go and take many pictures and then we'll look at how we can improve your skill. This will be your first assignment," Akiyama-sensei said. I walked out the door, grabbing a classroom camera on the way.

"Hey, Akira, let's go find something to take a photo of together," a girl who was in my other class hooked her arm with me. I looked down at her black hair and with her bangs hanging just above her eyes. She glanced up at me and smiled at me. I recognized her as Chiyo, the girl who stood up for the redhead.

"Ugh what a slut," I heard a voice whisper behind me. Another girl, daring enough to do this, I guess, roughly brushed past Chiyo. Chiyo squeaked as she tripped. I felt her fall against me and, by instinct wrapped my arms around her to keep her from falling.

"Oh and now she attacks him," I heard another voice mutter. I glanced down at Chiyo, who was enraged. Her eyebrows were pointed downwards and she was pouting.

"Hey guys, I don't believe that you have the right to say anything, considering it was one of you who pushed her," I said, releasing her from my grip. They gasped, completely not expecting me to stand up for her. I slung my arm over her shoulder and led her down the hall.

"Thanks," she said after a while of silence. I realized my arm was still on her shoulders and quickly pulled it down.

"No problem, but I think it's probably a good idea for you to stay away from me for a while," I smiled at her and continued my way down the hall.

I passed lockers and cases of trophies, looking for something to take pictures of. I didn't want to do nature, that would be rather boring and practically everyone would be doing that. I passed classrooms until I heard faint, muffled music coming from one. I stopped outside and pressed my ear to the door. I heard a song of Mermaid Heel's I think. What was it called? Oh right, I Got A Boy.

I quietly opened the door and saw something I had never expected. I saw the REDHEAD dancing. I must have stood there for quite some time, but I had an excuse. Even if I didn't like her as a human, her dancing was amazing. She had all the dance moves down, and she seemed to be doing it perfectly, like she had been one of the people performing it. It was the perfect chance to get many pictures. I put the camera to my eye and when I thought the timing was good, I snapped the button continuously.

The song ended and I quickly retreated, closing the door behind me and rushing down the hall. I kept going until I had reached the classroom. Everyone still seemed to still be taking pictures. I sat down next to the door and looked through the pictures I had taken.

I looked at them studying them. Her red hair flew behind her, as her body seemed to turn to liquid. It was like I could see the motion in the pictures themselves. I stopped at one where her head was turned to the side, and her hair was falling over her shoulder. You could tell she was sweating, but it looked more like a glow. Her eyes were bright and happy. She had the beginning of a smile on her face. It was really…no SHE looked very beautiful in this picture. There was no denying it. This picture was really perfect, in my opinion, and it would be the one I would turn in.

I heard footsteps and I lifted my head and saw her again. She walked past me not sparing me a glance. I smirked a bit. This would be my secret. People had started crowding around the door. I stood up as Chiyo made her way to me.

"What did you take a picture of," she asked. She was cute, actually. Her blue eyes were bright and wide. Her black hair gave off a perfect shine and it was cut straight with bangs. I wouldn't mind having her as my girlfriend. Not only that, she was also really kind.

"Secret," I winked at her with the eye that wasn't covered by the wig, and smiled.

She pouted," Please tell me," she said begging.

"Nope," I smiled. She punched my arm lightly. "No fair."

The door opened behind us and we turned.

"All right class, you'll turn in your pictures. Tomorrow I'll give you a bit of advice," Akiyama-sensei came by each of our desks. I deleted the other ones and kept the perfect one. I switched off the camera as he came by.

"Akira was it? Please write your name and the camera number. He handed me a sheet of paper and took the camera, while I scrawled down the information. I looked at the one above my name and saw Chiyo, who had dotted her i with a small heart. I smirked, how cute.

Akiyama-sensei took the paper and the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. As I walked to the meeting spot, I saw the redhead again. She had a serious look on her face and her red hair was neatly on her shoulders. I couldn't believe someone like _her_ had danced like _that. _

I leaned against the tree, waiting for the others to come. I started to shut my eyes under the cool shade of the tree, but opened them again as I heard the loud voices of my brothers.

"Dude, Wrestling was awesome," Kai grinned.

"Kai, we were watching you during class, you were so good," a few girls behind him squealed. He didn't take notice of them, probably not realizing they were talking to him. Daichi rolled his eyes and jabbed Kai in the ribs with his elbows. Kai glared at him and was about to punch him back, when a girl pushed through the crowd. She had really dark blue hair and green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Koyuki," she said with confidence and a flip of her hair," I just wanted to suggest we go out. I think we match quite well." She directed herself to Kai.

Daichi raised and eyebrow at Raikou and me. Kai rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm, we are already outside," he said. I sighed, while Daichi scuffed him in the back of his head.

"Stupid, she means she wants to date you," Raikou said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well I'll think about it," Kai said, distractedly, while he tried to get Daichi back for hitting his head before. Daichi dodged and started walking to the car we had come in.

We turned and walked to the car. I glanced back at the girl who had a small smile on her face. She turned around and walked away. I wonder how this relationship will go. I think Kai and her seem very well matched. Well, I don't know, we'll see.

**Destiny: Okay, I'm sorry for that bad ending, I was just trying to finish this really quickly so I could post it. I am also very sorry for not updating. I'm not making excuses, but it's the end of the school year, and we have all the finals and projects around this time. It's really annoying. Another thing, I read somewhere that when the charm on Lucy was broken in the very beginning of the series when Natsu was looking for Igneel, it was because she had found her true soul mate. It said that this was mentioned later in either the manga or anime. Is that true? **

**Levy: Don't forget about the song…It's called I Got A Boy by SNSD.**

**Destiny: Right, and thanks to those who have followed me and waited patiently for this chapter, and to those who have reviewed. I'll definitely write one quicker. No promises, but I'll try and get it in by next week.**


End file.
